While many inventions exist which teach devices for unloading a vehicle, most are cumbersome to use and require complicated mechanical equipment or extensive modifications to the vehicle bed. In addition to being expensive, the modifications often prevent the vehicle from readily being used for other types of hauling. The present invention solves these problems by teaching a simple, inexpensive, easy to manufacture, easy to install and operate unloading system that can be placed in the bed of virtually any type of vehicle that can carry a payload.
Other types of vehicle unloaders have been developed, but none offer the unique features of the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,917 to King, U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,703 to Matsumoto, U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,996 to Oltrogge, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,631 to Van Raaij, U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,390 to Burke, all teach various methods of unloading a vehicle, but rely on complicated mechanical apparatus or major modifications to the vehicle to effectuate the unloading, which the present invention renders unnecessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,724 to Clark teaches an ejector for loader buckets, but Clark cannot be adapted for use with vehicles that are not power loaders. On the other hand, the present invention can be used on a wide variety of vehicle beds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,367 to O'Brien teaches a wheelbarrow like vehicle for transporting bulky material such as leaves, trash or the like, but requires human strength to dump the load, whereas the present invention relies on mechanical power provided by a vehicle or winch to dump the load.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,880 to Frenette teaches an instant load release system, but differs from the present invention because Frenette operates only on a vehicle that has a tilt bed, whereas the present invention does not require a vehicle with a tilt bed to effectuate unloading.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,788 to Williams teaches a crop handling apparatus, but differs from the present invention because Williams relies on a spring-loaded roller to effectuate unloading, whereas the present invention relies on mechanical power provided by a vehicle or winch to dump the load.